R'sojian Nationalism
R'sojian Nationalism refers to the political ideology of the majority of the formerly-established Raven Tribe and some sections of the Vulture Tribe. It was first referred by this term by scholars in 223 M.T. A form of radical authoritarian ethnic/racial nationalism, it serves as both an ideology and form of governing; a complex and multidimensional part of early Raven Tribe culture, R'sojian Nationalism is also regarded as an etho-centric ideology by most scholars and societies, emphasising on the importance of the Miqo'te above all else. History R'sojian Nationalism found its beginnings in the rule of R'sojih, the third Nunh of the Raven Tribe and one of the first settlers of the island of Thavnair. Through R'sojih's cruel style of autocratic governing, its standing as a form of government was loosely established. It was only after the rule of Z'Nahxzh, a militaristic autocrat who attempted to revive the policies of R'sojih, that a racial element was implemented alongside the governing styles. R'Amases II partially revived R'sojian Nationalism, though it was not until some fragments of history were recovered following the War of the Betrayer that the newly-established Vulture Tribe could learn from the texts written by R'sojih concerning his pseudo-ideology. Tenants R'sojian Nationalism is made of 4 separate components, though they tend to feed into one another due to the subtexts which each presents. In a typical society governed by R'sojian Nationalism, an autocracy or strict authoritarian government has been established. Nationalism Nationalism is the foundation of modern R'sojian Nationalism, with 'nationalism' referring more to racial purity and supremacy than it does Thavnarian descent. Though descent of original settlers is often praised, racial homogeneity is more far-reaching than it. Economics Economically, R'sojian Nationalism leans towards free market capitalism, with some restrictions. In some villages where strict R'sojian Nationalism is practiced, one may note that must public entities are controlled by the government, with few exceptions. In modern R'sjoian Nationalism, productive capitalism is encouraged, though the ruling Nunh of a territory is still entitled to claim some establishments as property of the collective rather than that of an individual. Military Military might is emphasised in all forms of R'sojian Nationalism. R'sjoian Nationalists often believe in having a strong central military force to defend territories from invaders; direct action is a consequence of this, with political violence often supported and defended as a justified reaction to disturbance of the peace. Traditionally, R'sjoian Nationalism calls for all men to undergo the tradition of Ripening, and to enlist in the military once they have completed their assigned labours beneath the process. In recent years, this idea has been modified to fit the increased demand of gender equality in some societies which still implement R'sjoian Nationalism as a form of governing and reference. Gender Roles and Tradition R'sjoian Nationalism promotes attention to the youth of a society, stating that 'the youth are those which will continue the tenants of peace, prosperity, and might to Thavnair'. R'sjoian Nationalism sees youth as a critical period of learning for all societies; it is for that reason that the tenants of nationalism and racial purity are almost always taught from birth. Strict R'sojian Nationalism pursues what it refers to 'the Natural State', teaching traditional gender roles. Many strict R'sojian Nationalists believe that a woman's place is the homemaker, and that men are to be providers and warriors. Modern R'sojian Nationalism is far less severe in its ideology of gender roles, instead stating that Miqo'te men and Miqo'te women are often equal, and it is through their character, moral compass, and ethics which they prove themselves to either be progressive or degenerate. R'sjoian Nationalism has managed to visibly progress concerning gender roles, with even traditions such as Ripening becoming available to young women. The difference between male and female Miq'ote who undergo the aforementioned process is that for young men, it is often compulsory, and for young women, it is optional. Criticisms R'sjoian Nationalism has come under fire over the years for multiple reasons. Many cultural Marxists criticise the ideology for presenting a 'divisive and unfair treatment of minorities in Thavnair', while others state that any authoritarian style of government is 'oppressive and tyrannical'.